Heavy Lies The Crown of a King
by BrayTheGreat
Summary: Jax and Mac face new problems as the new king and queen of SAMCRO. The sequel of Changing His Ways. ENJOY. DISCLAIMER: Sutter owns his OCs,
1. Chapter 1: Hello, My Angel

**OK SO HERE'S THE SEQUEL FO****R**_CHANGING HIS WAYS. _**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, THEN DON'T GET STARTED ON THIS, ;)**

* * *

_Anything to make you smile_

_You are the ever-living ghost of what once was_

_I never want to hear you say_

_That you'd be better off_

_Or you liked it that way_

_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do_

* * *

Four days and 2 hours since she had seen him. She was the new queen of SAMCRO but that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to be his wife.

She was sitting in the office that was connected to the garage. She was filing some paperwork and filling out new title registrations for the motorcycles when she heard the roar of them. She looked up, toward the window and saw her husband and his two best friends. She walked outside and stood against the wall.

He parked the Dyna and turned to bike off. He took off his helmet and felt a hand slap his arm, "What?" He looked at Opie. Opie pointed to the brunette. She had shorter hair, her makeup was done and she was wearing a black tank top, tight blue jeans and black boots with the two buckles on the side. Jax licked his lips and smiled. She started walking his way as Jax got off his bike. He grabbed her face and pulled it to his as soon as she got close enough to him. He pressed his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss as he felt her pull on his hair. He missed his wife so much. She pulled away to speak, "Hey, my baby." Jax smiled as he heard her soft voice. He moved his hands to her ass as she crashed her lips into his.

They would always be that way. In love, happy, heavily attracted to each other. They had been that way since they first laid eyes on each other and nothing could ever come close to changing that. Jax whispered, "Where are the kids?" Mac smiled as she spoke, "Gemma's house. She wanted to be around them for a little while."

His gruff voice echoed through her ears, "Let's go home then, goddamn it." Mac laughed as she watched Jax climb on his bike. He held out his hand to her and she quickly grabbed it. He handed her the helmet that used to be his spare. But he stopped referring to it like that a while ago.

* * *

He pulled into the driveway and into the garage. "Did you sell the jeep? I know I've been in and out of town for a few weeks but really…?" He heard his wife laugh as they stood by the Dyna. "No, it's at TM. You know I can't get rid of that car, I love it too much."

He smiled at her as their first memory together flooded his mind. He had the fix the jeep for her.

She pressed her lips to his, Jax deepened the kiss and took her tank top off. He pulled away from her long enough to take his own hoodie and t-shirt off. He quickly slid his jeans off and watched her as she did the same. He immediately picked her up and slammed her against the door that led to the kitchen. He slid into her and began thrusting into her. He kissed her neck a few times until she dragged her nails into his back. He groaned as she kissed his neck.

* * *

Mac woke up to her husband's heavy body on top of hers. She smiled as she kissed the top of his head. He looked up at Mac as he felt her hands running up and down his back. They were on the couch.

Jax kissed Mac's forehead and laid his head back down. Jax's phone started ringing as Mac continued to rub his back. "What, Mom?" His thick voice rang through Mac's ears. "_There was an accident. It's Juice and Opie. Someone tried to run them off the road and they are both in the hospital. It's nothing serious but you better get up here."_

Jax hung up the phone and stood up. "We've got to go the hospital. There was a goddamn accident." Mac looked puzzled but she got dressed and put on her boots. Jax led her out to garage and they got on the bike.

* * *

"What the hell happened? What news do we have?" Jax stocked through the waiting room and saw all his brothers sitting down. Gemma was holding Thomas, Ava was in Lyla's arms and Abel ran to Jax. Jax picked up his son and walked close to everyone. Mac walked over to Gemma and took Thomas in her arms. Mouthing the words _thank you_ as she went to stand by her husband.

A doctor walked down the hall towards the group of people. "Where's the family of the men involved in the motorcycle crash?" He looked around the waiting room, only seeing cuts and women. Jax spoke softly, trying to be calm, "We are all their family so whatever the issues are, you can tell us."

The doctor remained quiet for a few minutes, "Mr. Lowman is doing well, he's asking for his brothers. I'm going to assume that is you guys. Mr. Winston is not in a good state right now but if all of you would follow me then you can visit with them."

Everyone stood up and following the doctor down the hall. Before Lyla and Jax walked into Opie's room, the doctor stopped them. "I have to speak to both of you first."

"Mrs. Winston, I'm sorry to say this but your husband isn't doing so well. I'm not sure he will even make it through the night." Lyla stood still, Jax looked down at the tiny blonde. He felt her hand slip into his. "I suggest you get your ass in that room and do everything you possibly can to save my husband then."

Lyla went to walk away but Jax pulled her back, "Lyla, don't leave. Stay here with him. Mom will watch the kids, you just stay here. Please." Jax's eyes went empty.

He kissed her cheek and walked back to his wife. "Do you want to go home?" She nodded her head and walked over to Gemma, "Do you want to keep them for the night? It's been awhile since they spent the night." Gemma smiled at her daughter-in-law and nodded her head. Mac kissed her on the cheek and walked to Jax. "Let's go, baby." They walked down the hall and out the door.

* * *

**GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. HOPE IT WAS ENJOYED. **


	2. Chapter 2: Claiming Some Territory

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take – it's given

* * *

Jax walked into the hospital room and saw the tiny blonde girl asleep, holding Opie's hand. He walked over to Lyla and woke her up. "The doctor wants to talk to us." His voice was low and soft. He led her down the hall to a desk, the doctor looked up. Jax looked at his name tag, **Dr. Andrew Steele**. Jax cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Winston's health hasn't improved. He's slowly dying. You do, however, have the option of cutting the cords and giving him some peace." Jax heard Lyla start sniffling. He looked at her and saw her crying. He pulled her into him, "Why don't you give her some time to think about all this? You're asking a lot from her." Jax walked out of the room with Lyla in his arm.

Mac saw them walking together and immediately ran the Lyla, wrapping her arms around her. "What's happening?" Jax heard his wife whisper. He just stared at the tiny women, hugging. He thought about how Mac could be in the place. Mac could be having to decide this. _I could never do that to her, she would die right along with me. How do you make the decision to kill your own husband? I don't want to lose my best friend, man. That's my brother, my right hand. _Mac pulled Jax out of his thoughts as she wrapped her tiny arms around him. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. He loved her so much.

* * *

Lyla was walking through the house to find Mac when she saw a picture of Jax and Opie when they were kids. She picked it up and took it out to the garage. "Hey, Jax, could you make a copy of this and give me the copy?" He smiled as he saw the picture she was holding. "Yeah sure, I was going to do that anymore to put one with Opie." Jax grabbed the picture out of her hand and stuck it in his pocket. "Will you tell Mac that it's time to go? She'll ride with you to the clubhouse, I have to go make the copies then I'll be there."

Lyla walked in the house and to the living room, she saw Mac sitting on the couch. "Hey, you ok?" Mac gave the blonde a small smile. "Is Jax still here?" Lyla nodded her head and pointed towards the kitchen. Mac stood up and walked through the kitchen, to the garage. "Can we talk?" The biker looked up to his wife, her face was pale and he instantly knew something was wrong. "Yeah. Come here, baby."

She walked toward him and watched Jax grab her hands. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mac smiled, she pulled a plastic stick out of her jacket pocket. It was a pregnancy test. It had a blue positive sign on it. "Oh fuck… Tell me this is a joke." Mac shook her head and whispered, "Lucky us."

Jax pulled away from his tiny wife. "I have to go, so do you. I need to go do something before I go to the clubhouse so go ahead and head over there." Mac looked up at her husband, "But Jax, what are we-." "We don't have time for this, Mac. Just put it away and get Lyla. There's more important things going on right now." Mac's jaw dropped as she heard his cold words. His words floated through her head and she started to feel sick. Mac poked her head in the house and yelled Lyla's name.

* * *

Mac watched Jax talk to SOA members, the CaraCara girls and the Diosa girls. Diosa was an escort service that SAMCRO was getting in bed with. The owner, Nero, had been dating Gemma. Everyone liked Nero, he was cool. Mac watched some of the CaraCara girls flirt with Jax. Jax not really stopping them, he just let them do it. Mac felt a few tears roll her face as she continued to watch Jax. She saw one of the Diosa girls, Ashley kiss Jax's cheek and he just smiled about it.

She stood up and walked towards them, pushing Jax into the wall behind him, causing some of the people to stare. "What the hell, Mac?" Jax looked at his wife like she was crazy. "Don't you dare act like you don't know why I just did that. You and one of the cum dumpsters were flirting it up. Why don't you take to one the dorms and fuck her? Jesus, Jackson. You aren't even acting like I exist right now. Want me to make it easy for you? Here, take this and take these. I'll grab my children and we'll leave you alone."

She started the walk away but he grabbed her arm. He pulled her into him and kissed her. As he deepened the kiss, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and melted into his kiss. She would always be weak for him. Ashley and few other girls who were hitting on Jax just stared at the couple. Jax moved them to the back of the clubhouse and set the tiny brunette on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere. Neither am I. I'm letting them flirt around, so what? I know who I'm going home to tonight, I know who I'll be fucking tonight. Yeah, baby, I'm upset about the pregnancy test. I don't want you to be pregnant again, right now. Maybe in the future. I'm not trying to cheat on you though. I wouldn't ever do that shit. No one will ever be as good as you." Mac smiled as she heard him talk. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the bar.

Ashley walked over the bar and stood beside Jax, "So you going to come over to Diosa sometime soon?" Jax smirked at the girl, "If it's for business, yes. Otherwise, no, I'll probably be here or with my wife." Once Ashley heard the word wife, her eyes grew wide. "I guess that's who that girl who mauled you was." Mac stood up and made herself visible. "Yeah, that must be me." Mac smirked at Ashley before kissing Jax's cheek and walking over to Lyla. Ashley watched Jax's eyes follow Mac. She saw their love in his eyes.

* * *

**WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER? THEN GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO**

**SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER/STORY**


	3. Chapter 3: The Queen, Protector & All

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

* * *

Jax goes down the stairs and hears cabinets in the kitchen slamming shut, he thought Mac wasn't home so he started to get curious. He walks into the kitchen to see Mac standing in front of the refrigerator, she was wearing just a t-shirt. One of Jax's t-shirts. He laughed. "I thought you were going to be at TM all morning." She turns to see her husband standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but sweatpants. "Well I haven't left yet. I'm still hungry." Jax's smile turns to a frown as he remembers what happened yesterday.

"Guess we need to talk about this…." Jax sat down at the table. Mac heard her phone ring right as she walked towards her husband. She picked it up, seeing Jennifer's name flashing on the screen. "Hey, Jenn, I can't talk now. Can I-?" She was interrupted by Jenn's cold words, "Lyla is freaking out at the clubhouse, we need you and Jax up here. Something about Opie's death and the kids. Get up here quick." Mac hung up the phone, "We'll have to talk about this later, Jackson. Jenn said Lyla is having a meltdown. Come on." They walked up the stairs and got dressed.

* * *

"Where is she?" Mac looked at Juice curiously. Juice nodded, "She's in there. Where's Jax?" Mac pointed behind her as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. "Hey Lyla… it's me babe. Open the door." The door swung open and Mac walked in. "Piney is hiding out at the cabin. Mary took Kenny and Ellie saying that a porn star doesn't know shit about kids. Piper is in the office with Gemma and everything is falling apart. I need Opie." Mac pulled Lyla to her in an embrace. "You and Piper need to come stay with us, then say the word. We're here for you, Lyla… Remember that."

Lyla pulled away and looked in the mirror. "Look at me, I'm a mess." She wiped the black smudges from under her eyes. "Thank you, Mac. I honestly have no idea where I'd be without a friend like you. Are you sure Jax would be ok with us staying with you?" Mac nodded her head and opened the door. "Come on, show everyone out here that you're one strong bitch." Lyla smiled and followed Mac down the hall to the bar.

"Hey you! How ya doin'?" Jax put his arm around Lyla's shoulder. "I've definitely been better but it just takes time." Jax smiled at the blonde woman before grabbing his wife's hand, leading her to the room where he held all the club meetings.

"We really need to talk about us and that test." Mac sat on the table in front of Jax's chair. "I know, Jackson, I know. I don't know what you expect me to say or do… The test was positive. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to find out more about it. It could be a faulty test. Or a scare. We never know, baby. Just please… let us get the entire truth before jumping to any conclusions."

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him. Kissing her, he pulled her down into his lap. Pulling away, he whispered, "Ok, baby. Just promise me that whatever the result is, it won't change anything." She nodded her head, kissing Jax again.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting us stay here. I promise it won't be that long." Lyla sat down on the couch beside Mac. Jax looked at Mac before speaking, "It's no problem, Lyla. The kids love you guys so it's good." Lyla smiled. "We're going to bed, let us know if you need anything. Goodnight, sweetheart." Mac stood up and walked to the stairs. She heard Lyla whisper, "She may be too good for the shit in this club, but you're prefect together. Don't let her go. She keeps everything together." Mac continued up the stairs. She checked on Abel, Ava, and Thomas. Mac walked into her bed room and immediately got undressed. She looked in the mirror at her tattoos, she thought about how she wanted more.

Jax walked in the door and saw her naked body standing there. "You're the most beautiful thing ever and that won't change." He ran his hands over her stomach as he spoke.

"I want another tattoo. I still haven't gotten a tattoo for Thomas." She turned around to face Jax. "You didn't get one for him either." He pressed his lips to his wife's. Mac wrapped her arms around Jax's neck as he deepened the kiss. He led her to the bed and pushed her onto it. He watched his wife unbutton his jeans, sliding them off his waist. She pulled off his shirt and ran her hand down his stomach, stopping to feel his chiseled abs.

"I swear you get off more just by feeling me up then actually fucking me." She grinned at her husband. "Shut up, asshole." Mac grabbed his hips and pulled him down. He was hovering over her when he took off his boxers and slowly slipped into her. He heard his wife's soft gasps as he pushed himself into her slowly. "Jax!" Mac spoke softly, whispering his name in his ears. He started to thrust harder as Mac's moans got louder, "Don't stop." Mac's voice was soft and sweet. He smiled, thrusting into her harder.

* * *

"Where's Mac?" Jax asked Lyla, walking into the kitchen. He smelled coffee and went straight for the pot. "She's at TM. Something about a customer losing his mind over the work done to his car." Jax nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "What about the kids? I gotta get over there. You gonna be ok?" He sat his coffee mug on the counter by the sink. "They're with Mac. She was just going to spend time with them all day but she got the call from Jimmy. I'll be fine. Me and Piper are going to the movies." Jax smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Jax pulled into the lot to see his wife arguing with a tall dark haired man. He parked the bike and walked over to Mac and the man. "How're you doing, sir? How about you step into the office and talk to me about the problem?" Jax led the man inside, Mac followed them inside. As Jax sat down behind the desk, Mac placed her hand on his shoulder, standing behind him. Jax turned his head and looked up at her, he winked and flashed his famous smile at her. The man looked at the two, "And you are?" Jax smirked at the man, "Jax Teller. The owner of this shop."

"This dumb girl messed up the files and my car got the wrong work done to it and now she's trying to charge me for something I didn't even ask for."

Jax nodded his head, "Dumb girl, get me the file." Mac slapped Jax's head and handed him the file. "Ok so you needed a new radiator and new tires, right?" The man nodded his head. "Your car is the white 2004 Toyota Camry, right?" The man nodded his head again. Jax laughed, before handing the man the file. "Sir, you got the right work done. She didn't get the files mixed up. The new tires on your car are the ones you asked for. You signed off on it all. I'm sorry if there's any inconvenience but she gave you what you asked for. No, my mechanics gave you what you asked her to put down on this file."

Jax stood up and wrapped his arm around Mac's waist. "Call my wife dumb and disrespect her again, there will be some serious problems." Jax moved his arm from around Mac's waist to his own waist, flashing his USMC KA-BAR knife at the man. The man's eyes grew wide, "I actually think you owe her an apology for your forgetful behavior." The man nodded and quickly apologized.

* * *

"Boy, aren't you intimidating?" Mac laughed, then kissed his cheek. "I intimidate you, 'dumb girl'." Jax laughed as he swung his arm around her waist again. Mac pulled away from him, whispering "You do nothing to me, silly boy." She walked toward her jeep. "You've always been a terrible liar, Mrs. Teller." He ran after her. She squealed as he grabbed her hips, kissing her.

Juice and Chibs walked outside and towards their bikes. "They're like kids." Chibs smiled as he pointed in the couple's direction. "Yeah, childish and foolish." Juice climbed on his bike.

Jax turned around as his heard the bikes start up. He grabbed Mac's hand and walked over to the two bikers. "Where are you guys headed?" Jax asked as he got closer to them. "Diosa, Nero said the girls were feeling unsafe." Jax nodded his head and led his wife into the clubhouse.

"Why is she here?" Jax asked Happy as he pointed at Ashley. "She's been fucking Juice. She's been here every day for the past couple of days." Mac rolled her eyes as she walked over towards the blonde girl.

"Ashley, right?" She spoke softly. Ashley shook her head. "I'm Mackenzie, Mac. My husband's the president." Mac pointed towards Jax as Ashley smiled, "I remember you. You're the girl he almost jumped on in front of everyone." Mac laughed, "Right. Ha. Most croweaters don't hang around 24/7. They show up for the parties and hang around at night. So who exactly are you so drawn to? Can't be Jax since he rarely comes up anymore."

Ashley laughed, looked at Jax and Happy then back at Mac. "Juice. The one with the tattoos on his head… the hot one." Mac laughed at the girl for thinking Mac didn't know anyone. "I'm not the new one here, you are. I know the boys. After all, I am the queen." Ashley's eyes grew wide. Mac walked away, toward Jax and Happy.

"Let's go, baby. It's almost time for my doctor's appointment." Mac took Jax's hand in hers. Happy's eye grew wide and spoke softly, "No fuckin' way… another one?" Jax laughed and shushed the man. They walked the jeep and Jax took the keys from his wife's hand. "Don't think so, Mackenzie." He hadn't called her that in a long. It was rare for her but she liked it.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot, parked the car and walked into the office. They waited for 25 minutes before the nurse said her name. The nurse ran some tests and after about 20 minutes, the doctor came in the room.

"Mrs. Teller, it's good to see you again. How're the kids?" She smiled at Mac and Jax. Jax spoke up, "They're doing great. So tell us, do we need to make room for another kid or what?" Jax wasn't one to beat around the bush, especially about information involving his family. Dr. Lange smiled and shook her head.

* * *

**LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT THIS NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Assery Runs In The DNA

_She grabs her magazines_

_She packs her things and she goes_

_She leaves the pictures hanging on the wall, she burns all_

_Her notes and she knows, she's been here too few years_

_To feel this old_

_He smokes his cigarette, he stays outside 'till it's gone_

_If anybody ever had a heart, he wouldn't be alone_

_He knows, she's been here too few years, to be gone_

* * *

Jax held his wife's hand as they sat in the room. "There's nothing. Just a false positive. You're not pregnant, Mackenzie. Everything is fine!" A smile as wide as the US spread across the brunette's face. Jax thanked the doctor and led his wife out the door. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm not pregnant." Mac whispered as she got into the car. "Isn't this great, baby?" She turned to look at Jax who was still quiet.

* * *

_I was actually excited about the pregnancy… I could've dealt with another baby. Hell I love this woman, why wouldn't I want to keep having kids with her. Damn it… for once, I want us to have a baby that was planned. Ava was a lustful accident, Thomas was the product of angry sex. Why can't we ever just plan something? I guess we need to focus on the kids and I need to focus on the club. It may be out guns but it's not out of the heat. Once it's out of the heat, I'm taking my family and getting the hell out of this town. I can't be in this anymore. It's doing too much fucking damage._

* * *

They pulled onto the lot, the entire car ride was silent. Mac got out of the car and walked into the office. "What the hell is going on in here?" She saw Juice and Ashley having sex on the desk. Jax came running into the office when he heard his wife yell. "What the fuck is your goddamn problem?" Jax spoke as he saw Mac walk over to Ashley and grab her by her hair. Mac dragged the naked girl outside. Happy, Chibs, Tig and Jimmy were standing out by the bikes, watching the queen of the MC drag a croweater out of the garage office by her hair and slung her up against the wall.

"I told you to stay away from here earlier, didn't I?" Ashley tried to pull away from Mac's grip. Mac laughed and spoke softly, "Yes, give me a reason to rip out your fake ass extensions. You're such a dumb bitch… You're not an old lady and you're not allowed in my goddamn office unless I fuckin' say so." Jax stood in the doorway and watched Mac talk to the croweater. Jax walked over to the group of men standing by the row of motorcycles.

"What happened, brotha?" Jax smirked as his brothers. "Juice and the whore were fucking on the desk, as I told Juice his days were fucking numbered. Mac is bitching out the whore." The boys laughed as they tried to listen to Mac and Ashley argue.

"Get the hell away from my garage and this damn clubhouse before I break your goddamn neck." Mac yelled and shoved the girl into the wall. "First off, this isn't your club and this isn't your garage." Mac laughed and spat in the girl's face. "Bitch, my name is on the goddamn roof. It's in and of itself. As for the club, I'm the president's wife. You think I can't get your nasty ass kicked off the property. Think again. You're nothing but a dumbass croweater. You're no one's old lady, honey. No one is going to fight for you to stay."

Juice walked out of the office, trying to wipe the blood off his face. He walked past Ashley and Mac, straight to his bike. Jax smirked at the young guy. "Church at 8, Juice." Mac turned around to watch Juice ride out of the lot.

"See, honey… No one cares about you. So you're free to go now." Mac turned around and walked away from the blonde.

She walked toward Jax and the other guys. "You're quite the damn queen." Chibs hugged the tiny brunette. "You are one bad ass mama." Tig said as he kissed her cheek. "I swear I see flashes of Gemma when I look at you." Happy laughed as he also kissed her cheek. Jimmy always got quiet when Mac was around. Jax, Chibs, Tig and Happy looked at Jimmy when he didn't speak to Mac.

"Are you going to speak to the woman or not?" Chibs hit Jimmy's arm. "Hi, Mrs. Teller." He finally spit out. "Jesus. I'm almost certain you're referring to my mother-in-law." Mac spoke roughly. "It's Mac. Nothing more, nothing less."

She walked toward the jeep and turned around. "I'm going home. Maybe you can squeeze some time to come talk to me in your little schedule." Jax nodded his head and flipped her off. "Yeah, yeah, fuck you." She winked at him and got in the car. She pulled out of the parking spot and rolled down the window, "The kids are with your mom. She's taking them shopping since I had that appointment." She drove off before Jax could respond.

"Oh yeah, what happened man? Another one?" Happy hit Jax's arm, eagerly. Jax shook his head. "Nope, she's not… I'm going to go talk to her. Let me know once you get a lead on the guys who tried to blow up Diosa. Nero's probably flipping his shit so tell him I'll be by there later when I fix my own problems with the Missus." The guys all nodded as Jax walked toward his bike, he felt someone behind him. When he turned around, he saw Jimmy.

Jimmy was still a prospect. Jimmy didn't talk much but he held his own. He spent many times kicking someone's ass for his fellow brothers. He didn't give a damn who was trying to attack them. He was still proving his loyalty.

"Jax, can I talk to you about something?" Jax smirked at the young guy. "What's up man?" Jimmy turned his head and then looked back at the man.

"First, I want to apologize about that thing with your wife. I didn't know it was ok to speak to her unless you said so. Second, I just want to keep an honest friendship here…. I realize this could mess up my chances of patching in but I need you to know that your wife is possibly the finest woman I've ever laid my eyes on and you are by far, the luckiest man ever."

Jax laughed as he heard the young man ramble, "Look… that's ok. I understand you being intimidated by her. She scares me sometimes too. But you see how distant Juice is? That's because he spent his free time trying to get with her. I like you, Jimmy. You're a cool ass motherfucker but don't get any ideas. Don't even dare try to get bold with her. She'll probably kill you and serve your remains to the club without our knowledge. You want to earn your patch, your biggest loyalty test lies with that. If you can prove to me and my wife that you're good for the club then you might just be in."

Jax shook Jimmy's shoulder, "Thank you for complimenting her but I'm aware of her looks, her beauty. That's one of the reasons I began talking to her. I married her because she stood by me no matter what. You might want to find someone like that. It's easier to face some of the shit we have to face when we can go home to an old lady and just enjoy the night with her." Jimmy smiled and whispered, "Don't tell her what I said, please." He walked off towards the picnic table.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous! What are you cooking?" Jax walked into the kitchen to see Mac baking something. "Chocolate chip cookies with M&M's. I know how much you love them, baby." She kissed his cheek.

"How do you feel about what the doctor said?" Mac smiled as she heard her husband's thick voice and wrapped her arms around Jax's neck. "I'm ok with it. I would've been ok with it if she told me I was pregnant. What about you? That car ride to TM was starting to make me extremely worried." Jax smiled and moved closer to his wife. "I'm ok, baby. I told you I'd be ok with any result. I just wish for once, something could be planned."

Jax's phone started ringing right before he finish his sentence. "Yeah?" He spoke, frustrated. "What do you fuckin' mean-?" "Are you sure it was them?" "Ok, ok… I'll do it." Jax hung up the phone and looked at his wife. "Baby…I've got to go deal with. It's club shit. I promise we will finish this conversation later." He leaned in to kiss her but she stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. CHAPTER 5 WON'T BE POSTED UNTIL I GET SOME FEEDBACK. **


	5. Chapter 5: Royalty At Its Finest

**Ok so I finally got this finished. Sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy it. Btw, check out the first story if you haven't read it. Don't want anyone confused, :)  
****Check out my profile to see more about my OCs. **

* * *

_I think I might've inhaled you_

I can feel you behind my eyes

You've gotten into my bloodstream

I can feel you flowing in me

Words can be like knives

They can cut you open

And then the silence surrounds you

And haunts you

* * *

Jax woke up to his wife folding clothes beside him. "Nice to finally see you. It's been a while." She rolled her eyes as she picked up the clothes and put them away. Jax sat up and rubbed his face. "Only been 2 days, baby. You're the one who ignored all texts and calls…" He heard Mac sigh as he got out of the bed. "Yeah two whole days… you left right before we could even discuss the baby I wasn't pregnant with."

Jax shook his head, "Exactly, you're not pregnant… What the fuck does it matter? I'm so sick of you being mad at me over the dumbest shit. Get the fuck over this shit." Jax walked into the bathroom and took off his boxers. Mac walked in behind him. He turned to face her when she slapped him. "Fuck you… maybe if you actually chose me and this family over your beloved club once in a while, there wouldn't be any fucking problems." Jax turned on the shower as he sighed.

"Look, Mac. At this point, make a fucking decision. I'm begging you not to ask me to choose between my family and the club. Please don't do that." He pulled his wife close to him, closing the space between them. "I love you, but I have other commitments. Yes, I have a lot to do for the club and with the club but babe, that's just how it is." He pulled the t-shirt over Mac's head and tossed it on the floor. He slid her thong off her hips and began kissing her body. He started at her stomach and moved his way down.

Jax stood up and got into the shower. He held on his hand to her and whispered, "Come on… Let's take a shower." Mac looked away from her husband as thoughts started to flood her mind. She took his hand and joined him. As she stood in the shower, letting her the water hit her, she felt Jax kissing her neck. She felt his hands on her hips and she pushed him away. "Stop it, Jackson. You can't just do this every time we fight. It's not going to make anything better." Jax scoffed and turned around.

Running his hands through his hair, he turns to face his wife again. As she starts to get out of the shower, Jax grabs her arm and pulls her to him. "So what are you going to do? Stop having sex with me? Stop loving me? All because I have shit to do for the club? You knew what you were getting into when we started dating, Mac."

Mac pulled Jax's face to hers. "Listen to me, I love you, Jax and I always will. I'm not asking you to choose between our family and the club. I love the club, I love everyone there…. They are our family. I am just asking for me and the kids to be important to you. Sometimes it feels like we aren't important at all." Jax pressed his lips to hers and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist. He deepened the kiss before picked her up. He carried her to the bed and set her down. "I need that." Mac grabbed his hips and pulled him down to her. "I need you, Jackson Teller."

* * *

Mac walked into the kitchen to see her husband standing in front of the stove in his boxers. Right as she wraps her arms around him, his phone starts to ring. It was Happy, his new sgt-at-arms.

Happy got that position when Opie died and Jax made Chibs the new VP. Mac heard little of the conversation. Lyla had been kidnapped. Piper was with Gemma. Jax turned to his wife and filled her in. Jax told Happy to put everyone on lockdown. As the couple got dressed, Mac called Gemma to fill her in.

* * *

Jax pulled into the lot with Mac squeezing him tight. The both got off the bike and walked toward the clubhouse. A few minutes later, Gemma pulls into the lot with Tig and Jimmy following her.

"Jax, what the hell is this?" Mac pointed to all the Diosa and CaraCara girls standing around. "They need to be here too. Family, remember." Mac scoffed. "I don't have nasty whores in my family. " Jax cupped her chin and kissed her, "Isn't Lyla your family? Your best friend?" Mac nodded her head. "Alright then, hypocrite." He kissed her again before getting the room quiet. "Everybody listen up! I don't know how long we will be on lockdown but this is some serious shit. Lyla's been kidnapped and we need everyone safe." Mac rolled her eyes. "All the sleeping arrangements are handled with the queen. So if you need to make some, then take it up with her." He wrapped his arm around Mac as he spoke to the crowd.

* * *

Jax sat on the picnic table with his head in his hands as his wife took his head from his hands and into hers. "What's wrong with my king?" She pressed her lips to his. "Just don't know how to fuckin' find her. I promised myself I would keep her safe for Opie. I can't do anything right." Mac sighed as she heard his words. "Listen to me, this isn't your fault… Some people are just assholes." Jax pulled her onto his lap.

"You always have a way to make everything seem right. But I know this is my fault. I didn't keep her protected. I knew that if someone was after Ope then they could be after her too." Jax pressed his face into Mac's chest.

Mac looked up at the woman walking their way and knew she had seen her before. It was Holly, a young girl who hung around the clubhouse.. She was new to the club and loved helping Mac with anything. "Hey Mac, is Jimmy in there?" Jimmy and Holly had been together since they were in high school. Holly didn't like all the tasks the club did and she hoped Jimmy wouldn't patch in but she knew that the guys liked Jimmy.

Mac nodded her head and watched the young girl walk in to the clubhouse. She liked Holly. Holly was nice and always wanted to help the club. Jax picked his head and whispered, "Reminds me of us. In love, crazy for each other and always together." He kissed his wife's lips and stood up with Mac in his arms. He walked in the clubhouse and smiled as he noticed everyone start to stare.

"We can still turn heads in this old place." Mac kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as he sat her on the bar.

Mac looked up as she saw the tiny blonde walk toward her. Jimmy's little sister, Leah always hung around Mac, like a lost puppy. "Hey Mac! Whatcha doin'?" The blonde smiled at Mac as she took a beer.

"Are you even old enough to drink, Leah?" Jax spoke softly as he watched her take a swig of the beer. She giggled, "Yeah. Legal for anything now… why?" She wasn't shy about her little crush on Jax. Mac wasn't shy about her dislike for the young girl. Then again, Mac didn't like any girl who tried to flirt with her husband. "Legal enough and mature enough are two totally different things, sweetheart." Mac hopped off the bar, grabbed Jax's hand and led him to the other side of the room.

"Tell me again why you encourage that shit?" She put her hand on her hip. Jax smiled, grabbed his wife's hips and pulled her to him. "Because it's funny to watch them fall to their fuckin' knees for the tiniest bit of attention from me. They're so weak. Nothing like what I like though. There was this one girl who wouldn't give me her attention for shit. I almost gave up on her one night when I invited her to a party and she didn't come. Her ass finally showed up 2 hours later. I wish you could've met her; she's a crazy ass thing. Sexy as hell too." Mac slapped his arm as she heard his words. "I didn't want to come to the party. Just did it to make you think I was into you." She smiled at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's not funny." Jax pulled away from her. "Awww, baby. I'm kidding. I love you." She laughed as he pulled her back to him.

"Play some pool with me." She smiled as she walked to the pool table. Jax laughed, "I'm about to beat your ass right here." He heard her laugh as he picked up a pool cue.


	6. Chapter 6: Weak For Each Other

**NEW CHAAAAPPPTERRRR!  
Soooo this one is exploring a new side of the couple and their family. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_I think I've already lost you_

_I think you're already gone_

_I think I'm finally scared now_

_And you think I'm weak_

_ I think you're wrong_

_I think you're already leaving_

_Feels like your hand is on the door_

_I thought this place was an empire_

_And now I'm relaxed and I can't be sure_

* * *

Mac walked into the clubhouse looking for Jenn when she heard some noises coming from the conference. She looked at the room and saw the blinds were slightly opened, that's when he saw his face. It was Jax, with Leah. Mac dropped her bag and walked out the door.

As she slammed the door shut, Jax stopped what he was doing, he walked out the door to see the black coach purse he bought Mac sitting on the floor. He grabbed his cut and ran out the door. He ran over to the office. Looking in the window, he saw his wife sitting in the chair with her face in her hands. He opened the door to the office and their eyes connected. It was like the first time they saw each other.

"They mean nothing to you? You know who you're coming home to? You know who you want to fuck every damn day of your life? You have it all figured out, don't you, baby?" She wiped her tears away, looked up and saw tears roll down Jax's face. "Oh, you're upset? What's wrong, baby? You see your family slipping out of your grasp? Are you hurting? Yeah? Me fucking too! I thought I was the only one for ya. I thought no one could ever measure up to me... Guess I was misinformed." Jax didn't speak. Mac stood up and walked to the door. He didn't move out of her way. She pushed past him and walked toward her jeep.

* * *

Leah was standing beside Jimmy by the picnic table. Jimmy saw Mac and Jax's face. "What'd you do, Leah?" Jimmy whispered to his sister. "Something he is clearly regretting." Jimmy looked at his sister. "They're married, Leah… does that mean anything to you? They have kids and that's a family. You're just like Renee. She broke up our family, remember her? You used to hate her and Dad so much and now you're doing what she did. Breaking up a happy couple, ripping apart a family."

* * *

Jax grabbed Mac's arm and spoke softly, "Please just listen to me." Mac rolled her eyes, "You're just breaking my heart, Jax. I can't look at you without seeing you groping her, kissing her, touching her. That could've been me, Jax. That would've been me. All you had to do was say something… You know I would have done anything for you. I'm your wife, Jax… it's my job to please you and keep you happy. You took it from me, though. She took it from me and you just let her do it. You let her take my place." Tears started to roll down their faces again. Jax wiped her tears away.

"Don't leave, baby… I wouldn't be trying to talk to you and fix this if I didn't care about you.I fucking love you, , baby, please don't leave me." Leah walked over to the couple, Jimmy following close behind. Jax looked at the young man, "If you have any desire to patch into my goddamn club, get her off my goddamn property." Jimmy nodded his head, Leah walked off and Jimmy turned his attention to Mac, "I'm sorry she's such a bitch. Just don't blame it on Jax… she'll try to take anything in her reach. I'm so sorry, Mac." Jimmy walked off as Mac looked back at her husband, laughing. "He's so adorable. Apologetic for everything, even your fucking mistakes."

Mac turned around to leave when she saw Jax's hand slam onto the door. "A man needs his woman to hold everything together, just like a king needs his queen to protect the castle." Mac turned to face her husband and kissed him, whispering, "What makes you think I can hold everything together and keep shit protected when I can't even protect us from everyone trying to break us apart?" Jax cupped her chin and kissed her again. He deepened the kiss and picked her up. "No… I can't do this, Jax. We can't." She whispered against his lips as the memory of the first time she was ever at TM flooded her mind.

* * *

**After they formally met, she followed Jax into the garage and watched him work on her jeep. He was shirtless and sweating, that's when she felt the attraction for him. He stopped working on the jeep when he dropped a dirty rag, he turned around to pick it up when he saw her watching him. He walked over to her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear before quickly kissing her and picking her up all in one move. He took her into the clubhouse dorm room he had been staying in and they had sex. They didn't speak for a few days until he called her. **

* * *

He knew she was thinking about that. He led her into the empty clubhouse and walked into his old dorm room. He set her down and took her shirt off. He slid her skirt off and started to take off his own clothes. He leaned close to her and whispered, "I've been in love with you since the night Abel was born." Mac started to smile but it soon faded when she whispered, "How do I forgive you? How do I stop picturing you and Leah together? Tell me that." Jax grabbed her face, "Baby, let it go… I'm yours. You know that. Please just let it go." Jax hovered over her and started kissing her neck. Mac pushed him away and stood up. "Sex isn't going to make this better…" She grabbed her blouse but Jax took it out of her hand. "Stop it, Jax. You're acting like a child. I'm not going to forgive you that easily, if I forgive you at all." Jax crashed his lips into hers. He hoped so badly that he could win her over but it just wasn't working. He felt her melt into his kiss, that's when he knew it was over. He had her right where he wanted her.

He slid her thong off of her before picking her up again and pushing her into the door. He entered her and began kissing her neck. Jax moved them to the bed and wrapped the cover around them. "Jax… Mmm" Jax whispered, "You're always going to be the best thing ever and no one will ever even know how to measure up to you." He groaned, feeling her nails in his back. He rolled over and pushed her further on him.

* * *

Jax walked into the living room to see his daughter and sons playing with their toys. "Hey, where's your mama?" Abel leaped in his father's arms and pointed toward the kitchen. "Go get her, buddy!" He set Abel on the floor and watched his son run to the tiny brunette. He laughed when he saw Abel scare Mac. Jax turned around and walked back into the living room. He picked up Ava and Thomas. "What do you want to do today, baby?" Jax spoke softly as he set his kids in their high chairs. Mac turned around and whispered, "Aunt Jenn is taking them to the park while I go to work."

Jax looked at his kids, "Why don't you skip work and stay with me instead?" He sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper. "Well lookie here, babe. Hale is eligible for Police Chief now… Happy damn day." Mac laughed, "Oh goodie… that's just great. I guess that means Unser retired. That's just terrible." Jax smiled and walked over to his wife.

"I owe you everything, I know. But we are going to fix this. I promise, baby." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. Mac looked at her kids and whispered, "What can ya do? He's the best husband and father ever." Abel smiled at her and hugged her. "I love you mommy." The tiny blonde child managed to say to his mother.


	7. Chapter 7: Past, Present, Future

**ANOTHER CHAPTER. CHAPTER 8 WON'T BE POSTED UNTIL I GET SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT THIS ONE. THANKS!**

* * *

_Can you lie next to her_

_And give her your heart, your heart_

_As well as your body_

_And can you lie next to her_

_And confess your love, your love_

_As well as your folly_

* * *

He slammed the gavel on the table just as his phone started ringing. He didn't recognize the number but he decided to answer the call anyway. He recognized the voice and hung up the phone. He walked out of the conference room and into his dorm room. "Hey you." Mac looked up from her phone to see her husband standing in front of her.

"I didn't see you come in. Is everything ok? Heard anything more from the Nords?" Jax shook his head and kneeled down. "I just got a call from Tara… Lyla is in the hospital. Said she was brought in a few hours ago, beaten to death. And apparently Tara is back in town."

Mac scoffed, "Oh my god… oh that's just fucking great. Is she going to try to come take you away from me too?" He smirked at her jealousy, "What are you so jealous about?

Mac glared at her husband for a while before speaking, "Oh yeah… I'm so fuckin' jealous of a crazy drunk bitch." Jax laughed and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He stood up and walked out the room. He walked up to the bar where Chibs and Happy were standing. "Let's go. We need to find out what's going on with the goddamn Nords. I'm sick of this shit."

Mac walked outside to see the guys getting on their bikes. She walked over to Jax's bike and waited for him to walk out of the office. She saw a black 1976 Cutlass pull into the lot. She saw the slender, dark-haired woman step out of the car. Mac smirked and looked at Happy. She mouthed the words **'Dumb bitch' **and heard Happy laugh. Jax walked out of the office and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tara. He reached his wife, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead. "What do you want?" His words like venom. Tara walked closer to the couple, "I wanted to see you but I guess you're occupied. Let me know when the croweaters aren't here." Mac smirked and flashed her wedding ring at the slender woman.

Tara's mouth dropped. Jax looked at his wife and back at Tara. "Tara, this is Mac, my wife…" Mac smiled. "We need to go, baby. Gemma's dropping the kids off at daycare then coming over here to take care of the garage." Jax got on his bike and put on his helmet. He gave Mac her helmet and she got on the back of the bike. He drove out of the lot with Happy and Chibs following behind him.

* * *

"Hang on, Nero. I'm dropping the kids off at daycare." Mac walked around the corner to see her mother-in-law standing by the daycare door with her children. She walked up to the woman and kids and picked up her tiny daughter. Gemma turned around to see her daughter-in-law. "Hey baby, what're you doing here?" Mac smiled, kissed Gemma's cheek and picked up Abel. "I wanted to pick up my babies. Jax wants to go to the cabin for the weekend, with the kids." Gemma smiled as she heard her soft words. Gemma turned around and picked up the car seat. She turned it around in her hand so Thomas could see Mac. A smile stretched across his face and Mac started laughing. 'Come on, angels… Let's go find your daddy."

Gemma helped Mac put the kids in the car. Mac walked toward the driver's seat door and whispered, "Tara's back. She had the audacity to show up at TM, saying she wanted to see Jax." Gemma's eyes got big. "Excuse me? That crazy bitch better stay away from this family." Mac hugged her and got in the car. "I'll call you when we get the cabin. Let you tell the kids goodnight." Gemma nodded her head and walked toward her escalade. She picked up her phone and dialed Nero's number.

* * *

Jax pulled onto the long dirt road that led to his family's cabin. He saw Mac's Lexus and a smiled spread across his face. He parked his bike and took his helmet off. He walked up the walk way and opened the door. She heard the front door close and walked to the living room. She saw her husband take off his shoes and cut. He sighed and turned around. "Long day, baby?" He nodded his head and walked toward.

"Are my kids asleep?" Mac smiled and whispered, "Those are my kids and yes they are." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her forehead, cheeks and then moved his way to her lips. "I wonder if they know they have the best mother in the world. She's beautiful, sweet, considerate, amazing… I could go on for days." Mac smiled, "Are you hungry?" Jax's lips moved to say **'For you.'**

He kissed her as he led her to their room. He pushed her onto the bed and took off his shirt. Their clothes soon littered the floor and Jax was hovering over his wife, waiting for her cue. She nodded her head and he slowly entered her. Her soft gasps filled his ears and he pushed himself into her faster. As she kissed his neck, she heard the cry of her youngest son. Jax stopped what he was doing and slipped out of her. "That's not my kid, my kids have good timing." Mac laughed and slid out from under Jax. She put his shirt on and walked to the room she put Thomas in.

"Hey sweet boy, what are you doing?" Thomas stopped crying once he saw his mother. She picked up the baby and walked into the kitchen. She got the bottle of the fridge and put it in the microwave. Once the 45 seconds were up and the microwave was beeping, Jax was in the kitchen, trying to get Thomas out of Mac's arms. She finally handed over her son and handed Jax the bottle. "He's a such baby… he's always hungry." Jax laughed as he heard his wife talk about their son.

"Leave the kid alone… He's just like you." Jax grinned as he teased his tiny wife. "Hey… you shut up. I'm only like that when I'm pregnant with your fat ass children." Mac slapped Jax's arm. "Let's have another one…" Mac looked at her husband and laughed, "Are you being serious right now?" Jax nodded his head and whispered, "Why not? We love kids, we love each other. We make beautiful babies and well I just love having sex with you." He smirked at the brunette sitting beside him. "Ok, that's all good reasons but you have a club you need to focus on. You don't need to worry about another baby. You're protective enough over me… I don't need you standing guard on me 24/7."

Jax looked down at his sleeping son and stood up. He put the bottle on the counter and took his son back to his crib. Mac followed him to the room, kissing Thomas' forehead, she walked to her own room.

"Guess that's a big hell no…" Jax spoke softly as he took his sweatpants off. He watched his wife creep in their bed and get comfortable. He did the same, swinging his arm around his wife's waist. After a few minutes of laying like that, he moved, rolled over and faced the opposite wall. Mac rolled over, swinging her arm over him, she whispered "I love you, Jackson but now is not a good time to have another baby." He turned his head and looked at her, "Good thing it takes 'em nine months to get here." He turned away from her and tried to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Anarchist Family

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 8! ENJOY :)**

* * *

Jax spent the whole day avoiding Mac and hanging around the clubhouse. He was still mad at her.

He turned onto the long dirt road that led to the cabin. He turned off his bike and walked inside. He saw her packing up the luggage. "Where are you going?" She looked up and frowned. "Might be going somewhere where I'm not avoided all goddamn day." She finished packing up the bags and sat on the couch. "What's happening between us, Mac?" She heard the pain in his voice. She turned to look at him and he was gone.

Mac stood up and walked to the back of the house, to their room. "Maybe everything just happened really fast… We got pregnant, married, separated and then reconciled because we had another baby on the way. We just lost sight of the love and happiness we once knew." Jax grabbed his wife's hand as he heard her sad words. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I don't care about the speed we went, I have loved you since day one and I will love you until the end, Mac. I'm not sure what I have to do to get that through your head, baby, but I will find a way."

"I don't know if I can be incorporated with this life anymore… It's too much. We're always on lockdown or you're getting into trouble or something is happening to a member or his old lady. What is it going to take for you to realize that this club has completely lost its way? Listen, I love the club, I love all the guys, I love it all but we have a family, Jackson… Shit is dangerous now, baby." Jax walked toward the bed and started to respond when his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

Happy tells Jax that someone tried to blow up the clubhouse and Jax tells him to get everyone out of the clubhouse and bring them to the cabin. He hangs up the phone and looks at his wife. "If you don't want to be a part of this life anymore, then I guess I can't stop you from leaving. But if you want to be with me and continue to be married to me then give me time, Mac… I have to ease out, not jump out. This is my family we are talking about here." Mac rolled her eyes and spoke softly, "Yeah well, pretty soon, you're going to need to choose which family is more important."

She started to walk away but turned around to ask him, "What were you doing all day if you were avoiding me?" Jax frowned and pulled her into an embrace. "I was protecting my family from crazy exes." Mac raised her eyebrows. "I went to St. Thomas to talk to her about not coming around TM or the clubhouse without permission, not to come near me or my family, all that shit." Mac pulled away from Jax and sat on the bed, "We need to talk before anyone gets here." Jax felt the worry wash over him. "What's up?" Jax sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. "I'm late… I've been cramping bad but I'm late. You know we're not strangers to sex. I've been worried about telling you until last night." Jax started smiling as he started to realize what could be the result.

* * *

Happy, Chibs, Tig, Juice, Bobby, 'Filthy' Phil, Jimmy, and Rat-Boy were sitting in the living watching a football when Mac walked into the room. Happy yelled, "Hey Maccc!" Chibs looked at her and said, "Hey gorgeous!" Jimmy yelled, "Heyy Mac!" Everyone greeted her and started watching the game again. Mac walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get out the food she was going to prepare for dinner.

Jimmy walked up to her and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry about everything, Mac. You and Jax deserve to be happy. Everything is difficult enough as it is." Mac smiled and looked at him as she stirred a stick of butter into a pot of boiling water. "Jimmy, you're sweet and all but come on… It'll never get better. The club is a mess and it's stressing Jax out too much. Maybe once he gets the club problems fixed and figured out, then me and him will be ok again." Jimmy cupped her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's written in the stars, Mac. I know it is."

He turned on his heel and walked towards the living room. Walking past Jax on the way. Jax eyed the man until he was out of his vision.

"What was he doing?" Mac looked toward her husband and spoke softly, "Reassuring me that my marriage will improve, along side of my husband's career…" Jax frowned, "What the fuck does he know about our marriage?"Mac shrugged and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Stop being so stressed and angry all the time. Be happy, baby. We're all here, together. The guys are here, you know they love being together. Your kids are here and love you dearly. I'm here and well, I think you know the immensity of my love." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Mac continued to prepare dinner while Jax, the guys and the kids were in the living room. When everything was on the table and dinner was ready, she walked into the living room, cut off the TV and spoke sweetly, "Dinner's ready so go eat before it gets cold!"

Jax wrapped his arm around Mac's waist and kissed her temple. "Super-fucking-woman." Mac smirked and whispered, "Wait 'til you see my other talents." Jax smirked and sat down at the head of the table. "Ok boys, let the kids get their share first." Tig and Bobby groaned. Mac laughed as she and Jax fixed little plates for Abel and Ava. "Go ahead, guys."

* * *

"So who's going to clean all this up since my wife was in there by herself cooking this delicious meal?" Jax looked around the table. "How about our favorite prospects?" Chibs looked at Rat-Boy and Jimmy.

Jimmy shook his head. "Yeah I like that idea. Especially since he likes to be in my kitchen so much." Jax glared at the prospect before getting up from the table and picking up his daughter.

"Come on, babe, let's go find your mom." Ava giggled and spoke in the same voice as her mother, "Ok."

Jax walked down the hall into his bedroom. Ava saw her mother and instantly shouted, "Mommy!"

Mac looked up and saw her husband and daughter looking her way. "Hey sweet girl… What are you doing awake?" Ava jumped onto the bed and crawled toward her mother. Just smiling at Mac, Jax sat down of the bed. "She rather be with her mom." Mac looked at her husband and smiled. She mouthed the words _Thank you._

* * *

"Well the guys are all asleep, Happy and Tig are standing guard." Jax took off his hoodie and jeans. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers. He turned to look at Mac, who was reading some papers. She looked up and nodded. She put down the papers and walked over to the dresser, reaching in the second drawer; she grabbed some lingerie and followed Jax into the bathroom. She undressed herself as Jax turned on the water. He looked at his naked wife and whispered, "Go get some candles." She scoffed and threw on a t-shirt. Mac walked through the house, looking for candles.

She opened one of the cupboards in the dining room and found the candles. She picked them up and took them back to the bathroom in her and her husband's bedroom.

She smiled as she walked into the bathroom and saw Jax sitting in the tub with bubbles surrounding him. "If we weren't married, I'd question your sexual orientation." Jax laughed as he splashed her with water. "Hey, hey… don't splash me while I'm trying to light these." She smirked as she placed the candles around the bathroom. Mac lit each candle then turned off the lights.

She took off the shirt and joined Jax in the tub. Jax wrapped his arms around her as she sat in between his legs. She felt him kissing her neck and the crook between her shoulder and neck. She turned her head so their lips could meet and he kissed her. Mac moved a little so she could comfortably kiss him. Jax deepened the kiss and pulled her onto him. She gasped as he slowly entered her and started kissing her neck again.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories and Strong Love

**BEEN AWHILE, SORRY ABOUT THAT. HERE'S NUMBER 9; SUPER LONG. ENJOY, :)**

* * *

_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding  
_  
_Through an open space  
_  
_In my mind when she's not right there beside me  
_  
_I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
_  
_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
_  
_And I can't help myself  
_  
_All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_

* * *

He was driving behind her back to TM when he passed the barbershop, memories instantly hit him. Mac looked in the rear view mirror, watching him stare at the barbershop. She looked back at the road and kept driving. She knew how much that place meant to him.

Mac pulled into the lot and parked the car, she watched Jax and Happy park their motorcycles. She motioned for them to help her and they walked towards her. "It's good to be back." She spoke softly as she picked up a sleeping Thomas. She watched Ava squirm in Happy's arms and they traded kids. "I'm just glad we still have a place to come back to." Jax shut the car door with Abel in his arms. "Come on, buddy, let's go find Grandma." Mac smiled at her husband and son as they walked towards the office.

They had been gone for a good 2 weeks and Mac was so ready to be in her own home. Mac walked over to the row of motorcycles where Chibs and Jimmy were standing. "Hey boys. Everything ok?" Jimmy's eyes grew wide and he looked away from her. She stared at the guys before speaking again, "What is it, guys?" Chibs pulled her away from Jimmy and whispered, "Holly is pregnant." Mac looked at Jimmy and smiled. "What's wrong with that? He loves her, doesn't he?" Chibs laughed and pointed towards Ashley.

"Wait, who the fuck is he dating?" Mac looked more confused than ever. "Holly is the pregnant girlfriend. He's been cheating on her with Ashley." Mac rolled her eyes and walked over to Jimmy. "Let's go for a ride, kid." She pulled on his shirt.

She took her daughter from Chibs and took Ava into the office. "I'm going to the store. Got the prospect with me. Here, take this silly girl." She handed Ava to Jax and kissed him. "Be back soon, baby." Jax winked at her and watched her get into her car.

* * *

"What's your problem? Holly is great. She supports and loves the club, gets along with everyone perfectly. Oh did I mention she is gorgeous? Tell me why the hell you feel the need to cheat on her with a nasty ass croweater." Jimmy shook his head. "No… you don't have a reason. You just want to be like the rest of them. Let me tell you something, kid." She pulled into a parking spot. She was in front of Lloyd's Barbershop.

"Look at this place… I was walking past the shop when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and it was your president. He was standing over there, against his bike."

She pointed over her shoulder to the ice cream shop. "Later in the week, my radiator hose broke and I was told to go to TM. They did good work for cheap prices. So I went over there. They told me to find a blonde haired guy, wearing a cut. Well I found him."

Jimmy adjusted himself in the seat, hanging on to Mac's words.

"He fixed my car, took me into his old dorm room and slept with me. It was a string of hanging out, having sex and him taking me on rides. A good two months after we met, I found out I was pregnant."

She stopped talking for a minute.

"He was pressured with everything, the club, the women, the fact that when Abel was 2 months old, his new girlfriend found out she was pregnant. He was freaking out but he never cheated."

Jimmy whispered, "Until now." Mac turned her head and felt tears roll down her cheek. She looked back at Jimmy as she wiped the tears away. "3 years and 3 kids later, terrible fights come easy. I met my match… I forgave him because there's something I can do that no one else can. I saw his regret and pain. I still see how much he regrets even touching your sister. He barely holds our kids because he's of hurting them."

Jimmy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You guys will always be good together. I know I've only been around for about a year, but that doesn't mean I can't see the love and happiness you truly have with each other. You guys were made for each other." Mac smiled and turned the car back on. "You think I can't see what you have with Holly. She's great, Jimmy. You need to be with her. I know you love her and I know you couldn't care less about Ashley."

* * *

"Thought you went to the store." Jax pulled his wife into a tight embrace. She shook her head as she felt the tears start to form again. He pulled away from her and gave her a confused look. "What's wrong, baby?" Jax wiped Mac's cheeks and raised his eyebrows. "Why did you ever kiss me? You stopped working on the jeep and walked over to me and kissed me. Why?" Jax ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Mac. I was attracted to you. Kept thinking about what you tasted like."

Jax turned around and looked at the picture on the desk. It was Abel and Ava holding Thomas when he was born. "You made me forget about everything around me. Every time I'm inside you, everything around me disappears. I just see and feel you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She looked up at him, into his eyes. She saw the love in his eyes. "What about when you proposed? Was that just because it seemed right or because you wanted me to have your name?" Jax laughed.

"Sorry babe, that's not even close. Being an old lady in this world means a lot but being married to your old lady seemed so much better than people just knowing we were together. That ring right there tells me that you're not just my old lady, but my girl, my wife, my best friend, the mother of my kids, my world. It reminds me every day that's the role you lead." Mac smiled at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's got you questioning me?" He looked into her eyes, hoping he'd get an answer. Mac smiled again. "Just talking to the kid. He's got a baby on the way. Scarier shit than when we were expecting Ava." Jax pulled away from his wife. "Shit, are you serious? What's he going to do?" Mac shook her head, "He loves Holly so he's keeping her around. He's a good kid just trying to find his place. Isn't his year almost up?" Jax nodded his head, "Yeah, it's time to go to the table with it."

"Well I proxy yes!" Mac kissed his cheek and started to walk away, out the door to her car. "Where are you going?" Jax shouted after her and followed her outside. The guys were standing outside, talking to Jenn, Holly, and Ashley. Mac turned around to face her husband and he ran to her. She laughed and everyone turned around to watch the couple. "Away from you, fool!" Jax picked his wife up and started walking towards the group of people. He reached the circle and spoke, "Church in 10."

"Damn brotha, you can do all that in 10 minutes?" Jax laughed as he noticed the glare Mac was giving Tig. "Shut up, dipshit."

Ashley walked up to Jimmy, kissed his cheek and walked into the clubhouse. "What the fuck was that?" Holly looked at her boyfriend. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and walked toward his bike. "I'm leaving." He told Chibs and Juice. Holly followed Jimmy to his bike and grabbed his arm when he reached for his helmet. "Back off, Holly." He snatched his arm out of her grip. Holly felt the tears stream down her face as Jimmy looked at her again. "I'll be home tonight. Don't wait up."

* * *

Jax followed Mac into the conference room and watched her sit down in his chair. "Maybe I should be the president… I look way more amazing in that cut than you do." Jax laughed as he walked closer to her. "You wish you did, babe. Now get outta here before you get exiled." Jax laughed again as Mac stood up and pulled him closer to her. Kissing him, she felt him pick her up and set her on the table. He ran his hands up her legs and continued to kiss her. Juice and Tig opened the doors to the conference room to see the couple. "Aw shit, man… You said 10 not 20." Tig shouted, pulling Juice out of the room with him. Mac started laughing as she pushed Jax off her and fixed her clothes.

Jax adjusted his own clothes before being led out of the room. "I'll see you at home, baby." Jax kissed his wife and watched her pick up Thomas. "Let's go! All you prospects need to clean up this shit." Jax walked back into the conference room and took a seat in his chair.

* * *

Jax walked into the kitchen to the smell of lasagna. He saw Mac taking the pan of lasagna out of the oven and set it on the stove. "Damn, I know how to pick 'em." Jax kissed his wife before grabbing some plates out of the cabinet. She walked over to where Ava was sitting and grabbed her sippy cup. He grabbed the cup from his wife and filled it up with milk. "Here ya go, babe." Jax handed to sippy cup back to his daughter.

He walked over to the stove and picked up a plate with a tiny portion of lasagna on it. He picked up the second plate and took it to his son and daughter.

Mac fixed her plate and then fixed Jax's. "Here baby." Jax grabbed his plate from Mac's hand and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Mac was rubbing lotion on her legs when Jax started undressing himself, leaving him in just his boxers. "Dinner was great, babe." Jax kissed Mac's cheek and sat down beside her, pulling her legs into his lap. He watched her rub lotion on her arms and her neck. "Thank you." Jax separated her legs and crawled in between them, hovering over his wife as she lay down. Mac laughed as he moved so fast, "What is this?"

Jax started kissing his wife's neck and rubbing her legs. "Appreciation…" He whispered against her skin. Mac pushed him away from her, "I'd prefer this to be about something else. Not because I cooked you a nice dinner. Let's not remind ourselves that you always come home to a nice dinner." Jax sighed as he realized what he let slip out of his mouth.

"Don't start, I just meant I'm glad I have you… Jesus." He got off the bed and ran his hand through his hair. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He felt his tiny wife creep up behind him. "Do you ever have sex with me just for the hell of it or does there always have to be some reason?" Jax laughed. "When in the hell has there actually ever been a cause for us? I always fuck you because I want to. I don't need a reason to do so… How about the fact that you're mine and I can do what I fucking want to? Is that good?"

Mac scoffed and walked back to the bed. She felt Jax hot on her heels. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Stop… I'm going to sleep, I'm done discussing this with you." Jax sighed, "I love you?" He heard his wife's laugh, "Is that a question or a damn statement, Jackson?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I think we both know the answer to that, darlin'." Mac rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that… I'm not one of your charity cases." They got in their bed and curled into each other's arms. He kissed Mac's forehead as she placed her head on his chest, before closing his eyes. "I just want to be your wife. Nothing more, nothing less." Jax heard the soft whisper and whispered back, "You'll always be Mackenzie Teller, Jax Teller's wife, old lady, and world."


	10. Oh Look! Author's Note !

I'm not receiving the feedback that I'd like on this story so I may stop writing it. If you'd like me to continue it, then let me know.

I'd love to continue it but I'm not seeing enough feedback that the first one received.

However, if you have any ideas for the story then feel free to share it with me via review or PM and I'll try to throw it somewhere into the story.

_**For all the reviews, followers and favorites I have received on this, I'm very appreciative. You guys make my day every time I see a new notification. Thank you.**_


	11. Chapter 10: The Burkes Are Back In Town

**I was convinced to write this next chapter so here it is! Let me know what you think... **

* * *

She picked up her glass and took a sip from it. She looked at the woman sitting across from her and smiled. "You said you wanted to talk. What about?" The blonde woman looked behind her and saw a row of motorcycles parked. No bikers on them. She threw her hand over her shoulder, pointing at the bikes. "Sons of Anarchy, Motorcycle Club." She managed to say before looking back at Mackenzie. "I know you're married to the president. I also know that you're very much affiliated with them." Mac nodded her head. "Yes I am. What do you want to know about them? They're just motorcycle enthusiasts, friends, having a little fun."

Mac took another sip from her glass and looked at the woman again. "Gun running, drug smuggling, prostitution? That's not having a little fun, Mrs. Teller. That's against the law." Mac laughed and looked past the blonde woman toward the bikes. "Carrying a gun and having the license to carry the gun isn't gun running. That's called protection for yourself. This isn't a sleepy little town. It's filled with crazy people. As for the drugs, I have no idea what you're talking about. None of them are on drugs. Members from the past could be drug addicts from not them. I would know, Agent Lane."

Jax saw his wife sitting at a table outside the restaurant across the street, Lisa's Little Diner. Jax took Mac there a few times when they first started dating. He saw the woman she was sitting, he also saw the gun on the woman's hip.

He walked over to the table and cleared his throat. Detective Lane jumped a little when he saw him standing over her. Jax leaned down and kissed Mac's cheek. "Hey baby." He whispered. "What are you guys doing today?" She pointed to Tig, Chibs and Jimmy. "Helping Jimmy get some things for Holly. He fucked up big this time. Mac laughed. "I'll be at TM later today with your kids if you want to hang around all day."

Jax gave his wife a look and smirked. "No thanks, I don't really like them that much." Mac hit her husband's stomach. "I'll call you later. Love you." He bent down to kiss her and then walked away.

Agent Lane watched Jax walk away. "Seems great, still an outlaw though." Mac laughed. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here but you have the wrong information. I have to go pick up my kids. It was nice to meet you." Mac grabbed her bag, pulled out a 50 dollar bill and walked away to her car.

* * *

"Who were you eating lunch with?" Jax grabbed his wife's waist. "An ATF agent. I didn't know she was who she was until I got there. She said she was an old friend of yours. She's trying to bring the club down." Mac pulled away from Jax and saw the annoyance wash over his face. Jax leaned down and picked up Thomas. "They're out to get us buddy, we gotta get out of here!" Thomas giggled and pulled on Jax's cut while Mac laughed. "You're not taking my baby anywhere, Jackson Teller." Jax smirked at his wife before handing his son to her. "I have to go by Diosa and check out some shit. Nero is thinking about changing locations." Jax kissed his wife.

"Oh, Jax, wait… Stacy's in town. Again." Jax turned to look at his wife and raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" Mac gave him a small smile and turned around to pick up some papers. "Mackenzie! Tell me you're kidding." Mac felt him creep up on her. She turned around before he could grab her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just found out this morning, when I was going to meet that cop." Mac kissed his cheek and turned around. Jax grabbed her waist and turned her around. "Her crazy ass is not staying at the house."

A car pulled into the lot at the same time Jax walked outside. He saw a short blonde woman step out of the driver's seat. It was Stacy. A person stepped out of the back seat on the driver's side. Jax then saw a man appear on the driver's side of the car as well, all of them walking toward Jax. Jax took off his sunglasses and put his hand on the Dyna beside him. "Stacy… what can I do for you?" Stacy smiled and looked at the office door to see her older sister standing in the doorway.

"Missed Charming so much, just had to bring my parents to see it." Jax shook his head as he felt Mac walk up behind him. "This is what I didn't know about. I'm sorry." Mac whispered to her husband.

"You only said you were in town, Stacy." Mac watched her sister and parents walk closer. "I'm sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise. And don't worry, Jax, I'm not trying to kidnap her. They just want to see her." Jax smirked at his sister-in-law. He walked up to the woman and man, smiling. "Jackson Teller." He held out his hand to the woman. "Vivian Burke. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jax didn't meet many parents but he knew that as long as her parents were alive, this day would come. "Andrew Burke. I guess you and Stacy are already acquainted."

Jax smiled and nodded his head. "Good, then maybe you can tell us who got her messed her up." Vivian looked at Jax and Mac. Confusion washed over Jax's face, he looked back at Mac and then walked toward her. "What are you talking about, Mother?" Mac felt Jax's arm wrap around her. Stacy took off her hoodie and showed her bulging stomach. Right as Stacy walked closer to Mac and Jax, Juice and Jimmy walked out of the clubhouse, towards their bikes. Jax waved his hand for them to come over to the group. Mac and Jax took Juice and Jimmy into the office. "You guys wait there." Mac called out as she closed to office door.

* * *

"A grease monkey? She sure did good there." Andrew spoke softly to his wife and daughter. "Oh don't be so mean, Andrew. He seems nice and from what Stacy has told us, he loves her. I just wonder where their kids are." Vivian looked back at the clubhouse. Gemma pulled into the lot right as the Burkes walked closer to the office.

* * *

Gemma got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat; she pulled Ava into her arms and walked to the other side of the escalade. When she got around to the driver's side of the car, she was holding Ava in her arms and holding Abel's hand. She started toward the office, noticing Stacy as she walked past. "Welcome back, kid. Couldn't get enough?" Gemma turned around to face Stacy. Stacy smiled, "You know, I don't think you've had the honor of meeting my parents. Andrew and Vivian Burke." Gemma smirked at them and nodded her head. "Gemma Teller-Morrow. Jackson's mother." Gemma turned around and walked toward the office, opening the door when she could reach it.

"Tell me you wore a condom every time you screwed my sister." Mac pushed Juice into the wall. Gemma swung the door open and closed it as quickly as she could. "What in the hell is going on out there?" Jax took Ava out of Gemma's arms. "Don't fucking know, Ma." There was a knock at the door, Jimmy opened the door only to receive a slap to his head by Mac. "Mackenzie, what is going on?" Juice frowned as he realized who was standing outside the door.

Jax picked up Thomas' carrier and motioned for Abel to follow him. "Are those your children, Mackenzie?" Mac nodded her head. Andrew gasped and Vivian shook her head. "There's 3 of them." Mac smirked. "I can count, mother." Jax walked into the office again, "Ma, take the kids to your house, Jimmy will follow you. We'll be by there later once we deal with this mess." Gemma walked out the office and to her car as Jimmy followed her out.

"Ok, Juice… time to speak up." Juice nodded, "That's not mine, Stacy. Every time, I was protected… I know I was." Andrew shook his head. "Ok… enough of your judgmental opinions. Juice, are you positive everything was intact?" Mac looked at Juice, and watched him nod his head. "Ok great. Go to Diosa with Chibs, me and Happy will be there shortly. I don't want anyone riding alone." Jax spoke softly as Mac shook her head. Jax looked at Mac. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Stacy but I think it's time to take the drama somewhere else. We have enough of our own." Stacy sighed and shook her head.

"Mackenzie, we're not leaving until we get answers." Mac rubbed her face. "Your beloved Mike was beating me, so I left. I ended up here and settled. I met Jax and we started dating. Got married, had some kids and I've been here ever since 'I went missing'." Vivian covered her mouth, "Why didn't you come to us?" Mac looked at her father. "Are you kidding me? I was a drama queen and that was your polo partner. Look, I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I'm sorry this isn't the lifestyle you'd approve of, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Jax smiled as he listened to his wife. "I'm more upset about missing your wedding and the birth of your kids than you running away." Mac smiled at her mother.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We both have things to do. I'm happy you guys reconciled and all, but babe, you need to go talk to that Agent again and I need to go to Diosa."

Mac nodded her head and grabbed her bad.

"Hey you." She called to Jax as her parents and sister walked beside her. Jax turned around to see his wife walking toward him. Mac swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jax deepened the kiss until he realized her parents were standing there. "I'll call you when I'm leaving Diosa. I love you." Mac nodded, kissing him again, "Love you too, Teller." Jax smirked at her as he got on his bike. Mac walked toward the Lexus and turned to look at Stacy. "Nice try, kid. You're just cut out for it." Stacy smiled. "Who said you are?" Stacy got in the car and pulled out of the lot. Mac pulled up the gate and looked at the prospect, Rat-boy. "Don't let that car back on the lot again, ok?" Rat-boy nodded his head and closed the gate as Mac pulled out of the lot completely.


	12. Chapter 11: SAMCRO is Family

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK **_PSYCHO17**,  
**xBEAUTIFULLYxxSHATTEREDx,**  
**HERMIONEANDMARCUS **FOR THE REVIEWS. **_

_**THEY MADE MY DAY!**_

* * *

Mac saw the blue lights in her rear view mirror as she passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. _Oh shit._

She pulled off to the side of the ride and saw Hale get out the car. She rolled down her window and instantly had her license in her hand. "Mac Teller. What are you odds? I just arrested your husband."

Mac smirked at the cop and spoke softly, hoping not to wake up her sleeping children. "Make it quick, David. I got kids asleep in the back and apparently I have to go bail my husband out of jail."

"Oh well in that case, here's your warning. Speeding isn't good with kids in the car." Hale looked in the back of the car to see the 3 kids asleep.

He stepped away the car and waved his hand. Mac slowly drove off and rolled up her window.

She pulled into Gemma's driveway and saw Nero walking out of the door. "She's being pissy so be careful." Mac laughed as she got Thomas out of his carrier and wrapped in a blanket. She walked to the door and turned the knob. "Gem! I've got the kids, they need to stay here for a while."

Gemma walked around the corner into the kitchen, "Give him to me. I'll put him in the crib and help you get the other two."

Mac handed off her son and walked back out to her car. "Come on, baby." She whispered to her daughter.

She watched Gemma take Abel out of his seat and walk inside. Mac grabbed the diaper bag and overnight bags for Abel and Ava before walking inside and laying her daughter down in the bed.

"I'll be back later, I have to go pick up your dumbass son." Mac whispered, patting her hand on Gemma's shoulder.

"Where's he at?" Gemma looked at her daughter-in-law curiously. Mac just shook her head and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Where is he?" Mac asked Officer Davis, walking into the station, slapping her hand on the front desk.

"Follow me, Mac." She led the brunette toward the jail cells. Hearing Mac's heels clacking on the floor, she turned to her, "Hope you weren't planning on surprising him."

Mac smiled at the cop right as Officer Davis stopped into Jax's cell. Jax sat up on the cot when he heard the keys jingling. "Hey babe." He smiled at his wife right when he saw her.

Mac waved at him and instantly hugged him when he got in her reach. "Can I go to Los Angeles for just one weekend and you be good?" Jax laughed and thanked Officer Davis. "Nope, I can't be away from you too long or I relapse." That earned him a laugh from the cop and his wife.

"Oh shut up. We need to go get our babies and go home. I'm so tired." Jax grabbed the keys from his wife after grabbing his possessions.

* * *

"Tell me you got something from L.A." Jax set his daughter in her bed. He looked at his wife for an answer. She shook her head, "Nope, I couldn't find anything that would suit her at all. I even went through San Francisco."

Jax sighed as he closed the door the Ava's room. "Why does my mom have to be so difficult? Nothing appeals to her." Mac smirked and whispered, "Nero does." She said it more to herself than to him.

"What was that?" Jax turned around to face his wife. Mac tried to walk past him but he threw up his arms, putting both hands on the walls blocking her from going anywhere. "Don't start with me, Jackson." Jax laughed as his arms flew around Mac's waist and picked her up. "What'd you say?"

Jax carried her to their room and closed the door, pinning her against it. "Actually I don't care, I just missed you." Mac smiled as she felt his lips on her neck. "What'd you do to get arrested, Jackson Teller?"

Jax let a laugh escape his lips and began kissing her neck again. Mac moved her arms from around his neck to push his face away from her neck. "It's too long to tell you." Jax started kissing her neck again. Mac dug the heel of her foot into his inner thigh. "Ok ok…" Jax led them to the bed and set her down, sitting down beside her.

"I walked into the diner and overheard Hale and one of his stupid ass friends talking, your name came up and they were saying sick shit about you so I confronted them about it. Nothing big." Mac laughed as she listened to her husband.

"Are you serious? Everyone has shit to say about me… why'd you do anything to him?" Jax shrugged.

"Come on, let's finish what we were about to start." Jax reached for his wife's hips but stopped when she slapped his hand.

"Nope, I'm going to sleep. You want to act like a 16 year old then you better get some sleep, you have to get up early in the morning for school." Jax laughed as he pulled Mac back onto the bed.

He pinned her down and hovered over here, his hands on each side of her body. "I'm just being protective over my girl. What's wrong with that?" Mac smirked at her husband before saying anything, feeling his hands playing with the end of her shirt.

"I love your little protective streak but not when it gets you arrested. That's just silly, baby." Mac kissed him as she felt him removing her clothes.

* * *

Mac woke up to sound of gun shots. She instantly crawled out of bed and down on the floor.

A few minutes passed and she heard the bedroom door swing open. "Mac, baby, are you ok?"

Jax walked to the side of the bed where his tiny wife was laying on the floor. "Oh my god, Jackson, what the hell was that? Where are the kids? Were you hit?" Jax shook his head as if he was answering every question.

"The goddamn Niners. They are with Gemma. I took them over there earlier this morning but when I left, they followed me here." Jax wrapped his arms around Mac's waist.

"This isn't good, Jax. They know where we live now! What the hell are we going to do?" Mac looked up at her husband, fear in her eyes.

Jax let go of his grip on Mac and walked over to the closet. "We take them down. That's it, Mac."

Mac scoffed as she watched Jax round up his collection of guns.

Jax stopped what he was doing to look at his wife. "Mackenzie, I'm killing the threats. Threats on your life, my life, my family's lives is not ok and I will do whatever I have to do to protect you and our kids." Mac scanned over him before moving closer to him.

She put her hands on his waist. "Do not retaliate until you know what you're up against. Please, Jackson." He shook his head and backed away from her.

"Oh my god, please think about someone else other than your pitiful pride." She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Mac looked around the room and saw the mess, she rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"My pride has nothing to do with this and if it did, I would let you know. Stop being bitchy about little shit. Be lucky that I want to make sure you're protected in every way. It could be very different."

Mac stood up in front of her husband. "Stop being a dumbass. This isn't just about you, it's about the club, me, your kids. Get it through your head that you're not the only one here. You're married, jackass. You're a father."

Jax wrapped his arms around Mac and pull her as close to him as he could. He kissed her forehead and rolled his eyes. "I'm fighting with my wife about the way I'm protecting her." His voice was a dull whisper as he ran his hands past her waist to her ass.

He moved his hands lower to pick her up, feeling her wrap her legs around him. He laid them on the couch and began kissing her. He tugged at her shirt as he pulled off his own clothes. He laid on top of her in his boxers, waiting for his wife to take off her clothes. "Oh come on, even the littlest fights need some kind of makeup apology."

Mac smiled at her eager husband and reached for his hips to pull him down.

"See you agree… this is why I married you, woman." Jax whispered against her soft skin.

Mac lifted to Jax's head to so they were on eye-level. "Are you enjoying yourself? If so, I suggest you hush." Jax smirked as he crashed his lips into Mac's. Slipping his tongue past her lips to deepen the kiss, he felt her tiny hands on his back.

* * *

"Yeah, it was the niners. I saw the damn colors. It was ridiculous man. Mac was there too." Jax told his brothers, looking around the table. Jax felt his personal phone vibrating and fished it out of his pocket. "Hang on guys, it's her."

"Are you ok?" Jax spoke into the phone. The guys didn't try to listen to the conversation, if it had anything to do with the club, they trusted that Jax would say something when the conversation ended.

A few minutes passed before Jax hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. "Alright, she's got the kids, some bags and Gemma. They're going out to the cabin. Nero will be up for a while but he has to come back every so often to check in at Diosa. I'm going to send Jimmy and Happy up there."

Jax looked at the guys and they all nodded their heads. "If there is anyone you want to take up there, speak up now. That includes the baby mama drama, Jim." Chibs and Happy laughed as Tig patted Jimmy on the back.

"Ok, I'll call her and tell her to pack some stuff. I dunno what I'd do if something happened to her." Jax looked at the young man sympathetically. "I know what you mean, man. We all got family and people we really care about outside the club. Luckily mine is dangerous enough with her death glares." Everyone around the table started laughing.

"As for everyone else, you'll be with me. We're going to go deal with the Niners then we're going to the cabin. I don't want to spend too much time away from my family." Chibs and Tig looked at their president curiously. "I mean all of you. My wife has made it very clear to me that it's not just our kids making up our family." A smile spread across his face as he eyes each member in the eyes.


	13. Chapter 12: Tellers Are Leaders

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ABOUT IT.  
****I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY. IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE THEN I'D LIKE TO CHANGE IT UP.  
****ENJOY, BABES! :)**

* * *

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

* * *

Jax walked into the clubhouse to see Mac sitting at the bar. "Baby? What are you hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the cabin with the kids." He walked closer to his wife.

"I know… I just feel safer around you. Jimmy stays glued to the TV and I know Happy won't let anyone go near the house or the kids." Jax pulled Mac into an embrace and whispered, "I have to get you up there so I can take care of the Niners."

Mac rolled her eyes as she realized that Jax was not going to that die. She also knew that he wasn't going to let her die. She pulled away from him and kissed his cheek, "Please just come to me. TONIGHT. I want all my boys under that roof, tonight." Jax nodded his head at her considerate demands.

"I'll lead you up there but then I have to come back. I know how Happy is, you had to do some serious convincing to get him to let you leave by yourself." Mac laughed and nodded her head.

"I gotta make some damn walnut brownies and lasagna when I get back up there. Good thing I got all the stuff there now. One less shopping trip to make." Mac grabbed her husband's hand, leading him to the door.

* * *

Jax, Chibs, and Tig walked into the hangar and saw Laroy and his second-in-command, Darryl. Jax eyed Darryl before saying anything. "I understand that you have some beef with my club." The only words Jax could manage.

Laroy gave the guys a confused look, "I just buy from you. I thought we were on an appropriate business level." Jax smirked at the man standing in front of him.

"That shit changed when you decided to shoot up my house. You're extremely lucky that my wife was the only one in the house and she wasn't hit. But see now, she won't go near that house because she thinks she'll wake up to your friends shooting at her again."

Laroy looked at Darryl and then back at Jax. "My crew didn't go near your house. I don't even know where you live. I definitely wouldn't drag your family into our business problems. Tell Wifey we're extremely sorry but that wasn't us."

Tig laughed and pulled his gun on the two men. "Wifey doesn't know a thing about our club issues for reasons like this. She does know that she would've personally killed you if her children were in the house when this shit went down." Jax shook his head at Laroy.

"Regardless, you made this whole fucking relationship personal. You came after my family and that doesn't sit well with me at all." Jax pulled out his own gun and a bullet into Darryl's chest. Laroy pulled out a gun and fired at Jax, missing him.

"Watch out, Jackie-boy." Chibs spoke roughly. He fired at a running Laroy and missed.

Jax chased after the man. Laroy got stuck when he realized that the only doors in the hangar were the pull-down gate and a door beside the gate. Jax cornered him, shooting him in the leg, stomach, and then shot him twice in the head. "I pray that your precious gang tries to come after me and my club." Jax whispered and spat on the lifeless body.

* * *

"Where's the kids?" Chibs asked Holly as he walked into the cabin. Jax stopped in front of the TV to see what hockey game was on. "Damn man… they suck this season." Jax walked away from the TV and toward the kitchen as he saw Chibs and Tig pick up his daughter and youngest son. He saw his wife putting two large pans of lasagna into the stove and laughed.

"Hey beautiful… where are them brownies?" Mac smiled as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her.

"I hid them from all of you fat asses until you're done with your dinner. I don't need you guys spoiling your appetite and not eating all this lasagna I'm cooking." Jax laughed and started trailing kisses down Mac's neck to where her neck and shoulder met. Little gasps escaped her lips as she felt him continue to trail kisses up and down her neck. "Ok, killer, that's enough. Save it for later." Jax smiled as he realized what she said.

He rested his head on her shoulder and they stood in front of the sink. Mac washed the dishes and then dried them. Right as she set down the last of the dishes, Jax turned her around to face him and pressed his lips into hers. Deepening the kiss, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Jax felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck; right as he moved his hands to pick her up, the oven timer went off. "Ah shit." Jax whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

Mac grabbed the pans out of the oven and put them on the dining room table. She walked out of the dining room, into the living room. "Let's go guys, it's time for dinner."

* * *

"You're great, Mac. I don't know how you stay so calm and collected." Holly spoke softly as she helped the SAMCRO Queen with the dishes.

"Ha, I've always felt safe with Jax. No matter what, he always makes me feel protected." Mac gave a curious look to Holly, "How are you and Jimmy doing?" She stopped washing the dishes to see Holly shrug.

"He doesn't want the baby, I know so. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Did you and Jax ever go through stuff like that?" Mac nodded her head at the younger girl.

"Jax freaked out when he found out I was pregnant. Then again, we had only been dating for a couple of months. But still." Mac dried her hands and handed the dish cloth to the younger girl. "Once he knew that I would easily just leave if he wanted me to, he got his shit together."

"Did you ever feel like he didn't want you anymore?" Holly looked at Mac carefully, contemplating her next words. Mac nodded her head.

"Guess you didn't hear about the King and Queen's meltdown." Mac rolled her eyes. "He almost cheated on me, at the clubhouse, with Leah." Mac watched Holly's eyes grow big. "He heard me on the lot and stopped before it actually went anywhere. But still… I had never felt so disgusted with myself and hurt by him than in that moment."

Holly rubbed her forehead. "Why are you still with him? I could never be with Jimmy if something like that happened." Mac raised her eyebrows in concern.

"Well, I love him for one. Two, he's the world to me. He's the world to our kids. I guess the answer I really have is that I love that stupid man. I've loved him for an extremely long time. That shouldn't be why he is excused. He did a lot to make up for it but I forgave him because I love him and sometimes you just have to be an adult about stupid things like that."

Jimmy walked into the kitchen and straight to Holly, "Come on, they set up our room." Mac nodded her head at Holly and spoke softly, "Jimmy wait, I want to talk to you." Holly continued to the bedroom she and Jimmy would sleep in.

"She doesn't know about Ashley?" Jimmy shook his head. "Well then I suggest you find a way to rekindle the romance otherwise she's going to leave." Mac grabbed the young man's arm. "She thinks you don't want to be with her and that you don't really want the baby." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"I do want to be with her, I do want the baby. She's just being dramatic." Jimmy spoke softly, walking away from her.

* * *

Mac laid on the bed beside her husband and exhaled deeply. "Kids really kill me, ya know?" Jax laughed at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"Jimmy and Holly are so clueless to their own relationship. They definitely won't ever lead the club." Jax laughed again, "They wouldn't lead the club anyway. By the time I take off this patch, it will be Abel's turn. Hopefully, Thomas will be old enough to be the VP and Ava can be the little queen walking around here." Mac laughed at her husband as she curled up beside him.


End file.
